


Wish

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay makes a wish on a shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

> (cross-posted on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/20/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/15665.html))

Yixing and the rest of EXO M knew about the volunteer work that EXO K did. They, themselves often helped out as well when they could. It had been something they had done as a group before they debuted and now, though they were busier, they all tried to do volunteer work when they could.  
  
Which was why when the Korean members of their group said that they were going to go to the children's shelter to help out and play with the kids, Yixing didn't hesitate to tag along. They didn't have schedules after all, and after missing his first flight home, he had a week to kill before his rescheduled flight. And it would be a lot more beneficial for him to go and do something like volunteer work rather than just sit at the dorm doing nothing.  
  
As soon as they arrived they all began to help with the chores, helping to clean the rooms and preparing food for the meals of the day, and other such activities. Yixing had been one of the ones dealing with the food, and once they had finished, he had been told that he could go and play with the kids.  
  
Walking into the play room the Chinese dancer glanced at his band-mates who were already there. Chanyeol was currently at the bottom of a child dog-pile with Baekhyun laughing loudly at him while taking pictures. Jongin was there too and he was apparently counting down for a game of hide and seek. It was nice to see the other's acting so care-free and playing childish games like that.  
  
He continued to scan the room before he spotted a little girl over in the corner playing with a unicorn doll. Well that was definitely a clear sign for him to join her. And he did just that. He squatted down next to her and gave her his usual one-dimpled smile in greeting. "Can I play?" He asked, his eyes twinkling softly.  
  
The little girl gave him a shy smile as she nodded her head, her small pigtails bouncing softly at the movement, before handing Yixing another unicorn toy. He immediately made the toy dance around her before gently kissing her cheek. His play-mate giggled softly before they continued to play together for the rest of the day. Only stopping when they had to eat and then when he and the rest of his band-mates who were there had to go back to the dorms.  
  
She had been almost tearful when Yixing had to say goodbye, but he hugged her tightly with the promise of coming back soon. And when he was in the van, he had to wipe a tear of his own from his cheek. He didn't know why but there was something about that little girl and the other kids at that shelter that just tugged at his heart.  
  
He wished he could do so much more for them then just visiting and helping out there occasionally. But there wasn't anything else he could do. Not with who he was and his schedules. He would definitely go back in a few days time though, along with the others. No way was he going to pass that up.  
  
He tried to shake the thoughts of the children out of his mind for the rest of the day. And he succeeded... until he was going to bed and he spotted a shooting star out of the window. You were meant to make wishes on shooting stars... they were more likely to come true then. Or so he had been told. And he knew exactly what he was going to wish for.  
  
So closing his eyes, the dancer clasped his hands together and bowed his head as he wished. "Please... Let the children have an amazing Christmas, full of happiness, cheer, love... Everything that a Christmas should be. And please... if it's not too much trouble... Let the ones at the shelter find families to love and look after them."  
  
He opened his eyes again just in time to see the star fall out of his sight. There, his wish was made. Now all he had to do was wait and hope that it would come true.  
  
\---  
  
A few days later, just like they had explained to the shelter before, the Korean members plus Yixing returned for another day of volunteering. They all handled the same tasks as they had had before, which suited them all fine. And once again once Yixing had finished helping with the food he returned to the play room. He immediately began to look for his little unicorn loving friend from before but he couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
Frowning slightly, he approached one of the workers and asked about her.  
  
"Oh... She's been adopted. A couple were interested in her for a while and they finally passed all the checks and signed the papers yesterday." The worker smiled, happiness clear in her voice. "She's a lucky little girl. She got a family for Christmas."  
  
Yixing smiled happily to himself as the worker left to continue with her task. His wish was already coming true. And though he would miss his play-mate, he couldn't be happier for her. She had a family now. She would be loved and looked after... She would be happy. And that thought alone made Yixing happy too.  
  
Walking back over to the corner they had played in before, his eyes immediately fell on the little unicorn toy that was there. Only one of them was there now, the one he had played with. And he had a strong suspicion that the other half of the pair was with his little friend. Squatting down, he picked up the toy and smiled at it softly. Unicorns and wishes... A perfect combination.  
  
He gently pressed his lips to the head of the unicorn toy before hugging it to his chest as he smiled once more.  
  
"Good luck, little one."


End file.
